strange_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Carter
Kathlyn Miyuki Carter is the third youngest Hybrid. She is infused with the Snowy Owl. General Design Human When she was a kid, she had green-hazel eyes and shoulder-length midnight-black hair, with a slender frame and light tan skin. When not in her school uniform, she dresses in loose, casual clothes with a noticeable Chinese flair to it. As an adult, Katie has retained her straight, hime-style haircut, but she has let her hair grow to waist-length. The short strands that frame her face remain but are now shoulder-length. Her figure has also grown to become much more womanly. Anthro In her anthropomorphic form, she has talons instead of feet and white and black feathered wings instead of arms. Her wings have exposed thumbs like a bat each ending in a sharp grey claw. Because of this, she is capable of grabbing things. Her Elemental Mark is located on her back, consisting of a pair of bird wings. Personality Katie is an extremely kind and over-optimistic girl who refuses to let anyone lift a finger for her, and at times she gets spacey. She is very loving and finds things that wouldn't usually be that funny is pretty funny. Her loveliness is proven multiple times, usually it is directed towards her family and all of her friends. She can be seen as slightly naive too. Bio Early Life Kathlyn Miyuki Carter was born on April 21, 2001, in Ravencrow, Oregon to Darren and Valentine Carter (née Cacciatore). She has an older brother named Daniel (born 1998) and an older sister named Robyn (born 1988). Her parents died when she was very young, so she was pretty much raised by her siblings alone. Abilities Dhampyr Being something of a cross breed between two species with very different abilities, Katie gained some traits from her parent respectively though not all traits from both. From her mother, Katie gained the ability to see in the dark and to see things from far away, her eyesight designed to help with flight. She has the extra muscles that Val possesses for flight as well as the air sacks in her body that allow her to be far lighter in the air overall. She has the healing abilities of her mother as well, making her healing time for injuries and the like half the time it would have been for any other species without such regenerative abilities. She also possesses the illusion ability of her mother. She does not possess the acute hearing of her father as well; Katie’s hearing level is at that of a human’s level. Since Katie possesses blood from her vampire father as well, she also gained some abilities in likeness to their own. Though her powers will not be as heavily developed as the twins. Animal * Flight: Katie's wings allow her to fly, although she is unable to if her wings get wet. Her wings are also strong enough to carry people considerable distances without visible effort. ** Wing-digits: The digits of her wings are somewhat more finger-like, allowing her to hold objects. * Sharp claws: Because of her avian legs, Katie possesses claws instead of feet. Her claws appear to be very sharp. Like those of a bird, they are also quite dexterous, as Katie can hold onto objects or people with them. * Lightweight: Katie is said to have a very light weight, even compared to her small stature. Presumably, this is because of hollow bones. * Superhuman durability: Even after crashing through a window at high speed, Katie received no injuries and was immediately back on her feet. Trivia *Kathlyn's name means 'pure water' *Katie's favorite foods are Dumplings and Cinnamon rolls, while her least favorite foods are, Lobster and Pork. * Katie has very sharp eyesight and she can see eight times better than human beings. * Katie can fly at speeds over 150 mph * Katie's an Aero. Gallery Bird.jpg|Katie as a child Kat.jpg|Katie Anthro Form Bird-Snowy-Owl.jpg|Katie's Feral Form Katie Katana.jpg|Katie's Weapon Category:Characters Category:Female Category:2001 Births Category:Taurus Category:Strix Category:Italian Category:French Category:Aerokinesis Category:Avian Genes Category:Snowy Owl Category:Katana Category:Claw Retraction Category:Enhanced Bite Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Night Vision Category:Cold Adaption Category:Hollow Skeleton Category:Light Skin Category:Black Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Winged Category:Feather Wings Category:AB- Category:Orphans Category:Alive Category:Widowed Category:Good Category:Carter Family Category:Crin Family